Ti amo, non importa chi sei
by Rellionna
Summary: [NejiShion] Karena aku mencintaimu, tak peduli siapapun kau. Tak peduli jika aku harus mati. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Walau dunia menjadi musuhmu, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu.. melindungimu sampai akhir.. sampai bertemu kembali... Shion #CrackPairingCelebration


Dibuat untuk challenge_ Crack Pairing Celebration_..

Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam character nya saja..

* * *

_Selama kita saling mencintai... semuanya akan baik-baik sajakan?_

* * *

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Shion bertanya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi..." pemuda itu— Hyuuga Neji —menghela nafas, membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung sehingga membuat Shion melirik ke luar jendela cemas.

"Bagaimana ini? Semuanya hancur.. hancur.. dan kita.. kita pasti akan mati!" ujar gadis itu panik. Neji terdiam, merasa bersalah. Seandainya ia tak ragu saat melawan 'mereka', Shion tak akan dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Shion.." Neji berbisik. Memandang sedih gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut yang kini terduduk sambil terisak.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka melukaimu.." Shion membuka matanya, merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat. "Aku janji, Shion.."

Tangis Shion semakin menjadi. Tidak, ini salah, ini semua salah pikirnya. Neji tak boleh ikut terlibat, ia tak ingin melihat Neji yang harus ikut dibunuh. Dia tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

Tangis Shion berhenti, Neji melonggarkan pelukannya, sedikit kebingungan melihat Shion yang tiba-tiba berhanti menangis.

"Shion...?"

Shion menoleh, matanya sembab, dan menunjukan sebuah rasa penyesalan.

"Shion?" lagi, Neji memanggil. Memiringkan kepalanya bingung sehingga membuat helaian rambut coklatnya terjatuh dengan indah di atas pundaknya.

Shion hampir saja menangis kembali melihat pemuda itu. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat, meski ini akan menyakitinya dan menyakiti Neji. Ini adalah jalan terbaik

"Maafkan aku Neji.." Shion berbisik, terlalu pelan hingga Neji tak dapat mendengarnya dan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Shion berdiri, ini adalah lantai lima belas. Jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, mungkin Neji akan mati. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya dibunuh dan ikut dieksekusi. Neji yang melihat Shion seperti itu pun ikut berdiri, masih dengan kebingungan yang sama. Ada apa? Hatinya bertanya.

"Mereka sudah datang..." gumam Shion.

Di bawah sana, segerombolan manusia mulai berdatangan, membawa banyak senjata yang ia yakini akan digunakan untuk melumpuhkannya.

"Neji aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena melakukan hal ini.." kali ini Shion berbicara cukup kencang, menatap langsung ke mata Neji yang tak berpupil.

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji semakin kebingungan. Ia ikut melihat keluar jendela, orang-orang mulai berusaha mendobrak masuk ke dalam gedung. "Shion.. kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Tak ada jawaban, hening, hanya ada suara ribut orang-orang di bawah sana. Neji menoleh, mendapati Shion menundukan kepalanya.

"Shion?"

Shion masih saja terdiam. Neji terus memanggil, namun Shion tetap mengunci mulutnya walau hatinya sakit membayangkan Neji yang akan berpisah dengannya.

"Shion? Shion sadarlah! Kita harus pergi! Mereka bisa menangkapmu kalau begini terus! Aku tak ingin kau mati!"

Tidak Neji, kau salah.. penyihir sepertiku pantas mati.. Shion menengadah, kembali menatap Neji. Kau dan aku tak akan pernah bisa bersatu..

Dan yang dapat Neji ingat adalah tubuhnya melayang di udara, diikuti oleh teriakan para warga yang memanggil namanya. Lalu ruangan tempat Shion berada meledak, membakar seluruh ruangan itu.

Neji yakin Shion yang melakukannya, dengan sihirnya ia melakukan bunuh diri. Tapi kenapa? Apa hanya karena penyihir begitu dibenci di Konoha?

Benturan keras terjadi. Orang-orang mulai mengerumuninya dengan panik. Mata Neji masih terbuka, beberapa orang menghela nafas lega karena sempat menangkap tubuh Neji yang terjatuh.

Ini lebih baik kan Neji?

Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak kejadian itu. Sejak seorang penyihir berbahaya ditemukan fi Konoha. Sudah berminggu-minggu pula Neji mengunci mulutnya, menatap keluar ruangan dengan pandangan kosong. Hal itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau merasa khawatir.

Malapetaka mereka telah musnah, tapi kenapa Neji tampak begitu sedih?

"Aku mengerti perasaannya.." Hinata di sebelahnya berucap dingin. "Hanya demi penyihir itu dia berani melawan kita, aku tahu kakak pasti begitu mencintainya.. tapi penyihir itu malah mengkhianati kakak, berusaha mebunuhnya."

Begitukah? Naruto membatin, tidak.. ini salah, bukan seperti itu.

Naruto tahu Konoha begitu keras. Walau jaman telah modern penyihir tetap dianggap malapetaka di sini. Berbeda dengan Suna yang membuka tangan mereka untuk menerima siapapun di sana, penyihir atau pun manusia biasa.

Naruto benci penyihir tentu saja, mereka yang membuatnya kehilangan sosok ibu. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahan melihat sahabatnya menjadi seperti itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus penyihir itu yang Neji cintai?

Karena Shion berbeda...

Begitukah Neji?

Dia tidak jahat...

Lantas mengapa ia membakar rumah Jiraiya dengan sihirnya?

Dia pasti punya alasan...

Alasan seperti apa? Alasan seperti ia tidak suka dengan sikap Jiraiya yang seakan-akan adalah pria mesum?

Dia tak pernah membunuh!

Tapi kenapa dia melemparmu dari lantai lima belas? Untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu swlain untuk membunuhmu?

Aku mencintainya...

Benar kau mencintainya, tapi ia tidak.

Kau tak akan pernah mengerti tentangnya Naruto!

Aku memang tak mengerti tentangnya.. tapi...

"Tidak.." Naruto tiba-tiba berkata. "Bukan mereka yang salah!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kitalah yang salah. Kita yang membuat mereka tak bisa bersatu! Kita salah menilai Shion! Kita dibutakan oleh masa lalu! Shion berbeda, Neji benar! Kenapa kita memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai itu?!" seru Naruto. Hinata terdiam, tak mengerti maksud dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku tak mengerti..."

"Hinata, sadarkah kau saat Shion melempar Neji dari lantai lima belas?" Naruto menatap Hinata, di matanya tersirat penyesalan. "Shion berusaha menyelamatkan Neji! Aku iuga.. aku juga baru menyadarinya. Kalau dia mau membunuh Neji harusnya.. harusnya ia tak mendorong Neji di saat kita sudah berkumpul."

"Tapi apa buktimu yang menyatakan Shion sebenarnya tidak berbahaya?!"

"Dia menolong Konohamaru, membantu nenek Tsunade, menyelamatkan Moegi, dan ingatkah kau Hinata? Dia yang herhasil mempertahankan Hanabi agar tetap hidup!"

Hinata terdiam, Naruto memang benar. Shion menyelamatkan banyak orang. Lantas mengapa mereka justru berusaha melenyapkan Shion saat ia membakar rumah Jiraiya?

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh. Mendapati Itachi dan Sasuke yang berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan secarik kertas.

"Ada apa?"

"Alasan.. alasan mengapa rumah Jiraiya terbakar.. hosh.." Itachi berbicara dengan nafas terengah-engah, di sebelahnya Sasuke memandang ruangan Neji berada, tampak bersalah.

"Apa alasannya?" Naruto bertanya, penasaran.

"Bukan Shion yang membakarnya, Jiraiya sendiri yang melakukannya. Saat itu.. saat itu Shion mengeluarkan sihirnya, berusaha menyelamatkan Jiraiya. Tapi kita sudah salah paham."

Bola mata Naruto membulat, Neji benar. Seandainya mereka mau mendengar penjelasan Neji. Mungkin Shion masih hidup dan Neji tak akan tampak seperti mayat berjalan.

"Sudah terlambat.. kita sudah.. membuat Shion terhunuh.." ujar Hinata masih dengan nada yang dingin namun juga menyesal.

"Kasihan Neji..."

"Tunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan?!"

Naruto, Hinata, dan Itachi pun menoleh bersamaan mendengar pekikan panik Sasuke.

"Neji!" Naruto ikut berteriak.

Keempatnya segera berlarian ke arah pintu ruang rawat Neji.

"Sialan terkunci!"

Sedangkan di dalam sana, Neji terdiam. Menatap keadaan di bawah kakinya yang tampak seperti semut karena tempatnya yang cukup tinggi. Angin menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan helaian rambut coklatnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Tatapannya kosong, tak ada cahaya, membuatnya tampak seperti mayat hidup atau lebih tepatnya... sadako?

"Neji buka!"

Suara dari luar ruangan cukup mengganggunya. Namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan Shion?"

Neji membuka liontin di tangannya, terdapat sebuah foto dua pasang kekasih yang tampak bahagia. Ya, Neji dan Shion.

"Tenang saja.. kau tak akan sendirian di sana, Shion.."

Dan semuanya menghitam.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Terkadang cinta itu memang mengerikan..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
